Hey, Soul Sister!
by r-cklessly
Summary: Memories and cute moments in the Host. I will take idea's from reviewers : Humor and Family because this is about the big family in the caves having cute or funny moments! PLEASE REVIEW! On-Hold at the moment.
1. Dominoe Effect!

**Hey, so my name is Jordan but most people call me Lily since its my middle name, but my online name is Kaitlynn, so if you review call me Lily or Kaitlynn :) I love ****The Host**** series, and honestly, think that the series is just phenomenal and deserves all those fans even though only few know about it. So I really hope you enjoy this,**

**and please, please, review. Shout outs will be put, for reviewers, if thats what you'd like. **

**-Kaitlynn/Lily *heart-symbol-you-can't-do-on-this-website***

**By the way, I have MY versions of the characters on my profile! Check em' out.

* * *

**

"Wanda..Wanda, wake up.." I heard a familiar deep voice saying. I shot right up.

"What! Are there seekers here? Is everyone okay?" I asked frantically, with my eyes wide.

A laugh, and then, "No, silly Wanda. Its breakfast time, honey." He said.

I looked and saw, my personal angel. Ian O'shea, sat infront of me, deep blue eyes, dancing with amusement, kissable lips, pulled into a smile, and hair, mussed up in a way that made him look, just adorable.

I giggled, "whoops!" I said, smiling.

Ian grinned, "Well, lets go eat! I'm starved!" He said.

"Aren't you O'shea's always?" I giggled, something I had been doing alot in this body.

"That and Kyle, Sunny, Mel, Jared, and Jamie are waiting for us!" He added.

"Alright, just give me 5-10 minutes, Ian." I said smiling.

"Okay, Wanda." He said, tucking a strand of blond hair, behind my ear, and kissing me gently, causing a slight shade of pink to appear on my cheeks.

Ian, laughed again, as I pouted. "I love your blush." He said, grinning.

"Ya, well I don't." I frowned, getting up and looking in the little area of clothes we had.

I pulled on cut-off shorts, and a green and grey striped tank top, with a half sleeve, button up, Lilly had given me, over. I stepped infront of the mirror, and brushed my hair, trying to get the knots out.

I then, sprinted to the caves where we usually wash up, and after 10 minutes, I was finally done and ready, hand in hand, with Ian walking to the caves where everyone was eating.

"Sit down, and i'll get some food for us." He said grinning.

"Ugh! Ian i'm not _totally_ useless, I can get my own food!" I said, smiling lightly to show him I wasn't actually mad.

"You guys, don't start _that_ again!" Jared groaned, while Melanie laughed.

"Its okay, guys, Jamie already got your food!" She laughed.

"Oh.." I said, sheepishly.

"Ya." Mel laughed.

Ian and I sat down and thanked Jamie for the food.. Bowls of oatmeal.

Blech.

"Kay, _ew_." Melanie groaned.

"We _really_ need to go on a raid!" Kyle said, from his seat behind us.

Sunny nodded, and shot me a smile, which I returned. Sunny was really making progress here, and was easily more talkative, around our little group now-a-days.

I sighed, and continued, playing around with the food, scooping it into my spoon, and flicking it to the side of my bowl, when I accidentally flicked a _bit_ to hard and the scoop of oatmeal went flying and -_splat-_ right onto Kyles forehead.

My mouth opened, into a cute little circle, as Ian would say, and my eyes got wide as everyone in the room turned silent.

I opened my mouth to say something, when Kyle, smiled a malicious grin, and _tried _to throw some back at me, and missed and it landed all over Jareds hair!

The look on Jareds face was absolutely hilarious, and Kyle and I burst into laughter, his deep and booming while mines, was in short and high pitched giggles.

Jared started shaking his head, to get it out and little bits, flew on Mel, who screeched, grabbed her bowl, and dumped it on Jareds head. Ah, Mel. Always the blunt one. When Jared saw me giggling he grinned, and whipped a blob, which landed right on in my hair!

The room got silent once again, as I smirked, and grabbed one blob and threw it randomly, and heard a gasp, and knew I hit Melanie.._ Oh god! _

Jared and only Jared, burst laughing, and Melanie tried to look angry, but it obvious she was fighting the urge to giggle. She grabbed a blob and rubbed it all over Jareds face.

Jared laughed, and threw some at Kyle, but missed and got Sunny, who looked shocked, and through some back at Jared but missed and him and hit -why, oh why?- me!

I gaped, as my blond locks, were now filled with oatmeal and through handful of oatmeal randomly without even looking and I heard a gasp that I knew was only, Lily's.

Soon, everyone in the Kitchen was dripping with oatmeal and we were all holding each other up, laughing and giggling.

As Sharon was turned around, Jamie snuck up behind her, and dumped a whole bowl in her hair. Everyone had gotten silent, awaiting for her terrible reaction but after 20 seconds her face finally broke out into a rare grin and grabbed Jamie, and the two started playing around.

"What, is going on here! What in the world?" Jebs old voice thundered as he stomped into the room.. or cave.

"Oh shit," Kyle swore.

"We are so.." Ian trailed off.

"Dead!" Andy almost yelled.

"I love you, Mel!" Jared said.

"I wish we wouldn't have to die covered in oatmeal.." Mel grumbled, and I giggled.

"Well? Anyone wanna answer me?" Jeb asked.

"Er..Jeb, we kinda had a little.. domino effect going after Wanda accidentally got Kyle with a scoop of.. _oatmeal." _Jared said, saying oatmeal like just the word would make him sick.

Silently, we all waited for Jebs reaction. And then.. Jeb suddenly burst laughing.

"Well, why didn't you folks call me? I would've loved to get Kyle, good a few times!"

* * *

**Hey.. Uh. so this story is very alike to another. But, really, It was an idea I had but I didn't know what food to use! :(**

**This is just cute moment one! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- Kait/Lily xoxo**


	2. Runaway Brownies!

**Hey! I got plenty of great reviews! Thanks to :**

**silverbell1**

**jediahsokaroxx**

**lauredward **

**You guys were the first few! So thanks! Heres moment 2 a special Kyle and Wanda showing :) **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream, I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind - Hey, Soul Sister! Train

* * *

_

**Wanda POV**

I was making brownies in the kitchen with Lily and Trudy. We'd just came back from a raid so thankfully we didn't have to eat soup and hardbread _or_ oatmeal anymore.

"Alright. I just got one set in the oven, we have 3 more to go." Lily said smiling.

"Okay, well lets get to work girls!" Trudy said happily. It seems that everyone is happy these days. Even Kyle or Jared.

My hands were clean, and I had the brownies set in a tray ready, when Kyle walked in.

"Mmm, this smells great Wanda!" He said, taking a big breath.

I grinned and replied, "Gee, thanks Kyle!" Rolling my eyes and laughing a bit.

"Can I try one?" He asked sweetly.

"You know the deal, Kyle. Not till lunch." I said, smiling.

"Awe, please Wanda." He said, his blue eyes deep, and hopeful.

I sighed. "You know I can't resist you O'shea boys.." I said, handing him a piece.

"Thanks Wanda!" He said, smiling cheekily and kissing my cheek.

"No problem, Kyle." I replied smiling huge.

"I'm so happy Ian fell in love with you. Even if you are a soul, your different, and your better! Your a _great_ little sister!" He said, grinning.

My eyes filled a bit, and I smiled, "Oh, Kyle! Thank you! You know that means so much. I'm so glad that you accept the fact. You make a great big brother as well!" I said, smiling and sniffing.

Kyle laughed, "No problem, Wanda. Just being honest!" He winked.

"And if anyone ever hurts my little sister, i'll be sure to show them!" He said, grinning.

"Don't worry Kyle. I doubt anyone will ever hurt me, but myself. You know how clumsy I am." I giggled.

"True.." He said, putting a thinking face on.. _Oh no.. I know that face!_

Kyle suddenley threw me over his shoulder, and ran through the caves and I screeched.

"Kyle! Kyle!" I laughed.

"Everyone out of the way! I have to protect Wanda!" He yelled, as we passed the laughing faces.

"Kyle! Put Wanda down!" I heard Ians voice yell.

Kyle laughed, "Oh no! Gotta run faster now!" He said, to me.

"Kyle!" I said, still hysterically laughing.

"Okay, okay I think we're safe." Kyle huffed, setting me down infront of my room.

I grinned and hugged Kyle, shocking him of course.

"Kyle, thank you. For finally accepting me." I said smiling.

"No problem Wanda! How can I not accept someone as sweet as you!" He said grinning, and hugging me back.

"Kyle! Wanda! What were you doing!" Ian said, finally catching up to us.

Kyle and I looked at each other, eyes wide..

"Run!" Kyle yelled, grabbing my hand.

_Not again!_ I thought to myself giggling, as our fun continued.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! This is just something i've always wanted to do, because I always knew Kyle was tough and big, but I thought maybe with a few brownies I could change that and show the side of Kyle from before souls kinda ruled over.**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MOMENT 3 WHICH IS ALREADY MADE! **

_- Lily/Kait! xoxo_


	3. Tickle Me Pink!

**Hey. Back with number three. The reviews are sweet. I have like 2 idea's left. **

**So if you have any you'd like to offer, pm me or review and limmie know.**

**Song for this one : I think Dynamite, by Taio Cruz :)

* * *

**

**Wanda POV**

"Guess who?" A deep voice said, covering my eyes.

"Well, I think and hope its Ian, and if its Kyle, im going to be extremely embarrassed." I joked.

Ian laughed and turned me around, and gave me a hug twirling me around, as Mel walked towards us.

"Hey Wanda, Hey Ian." Kyle and Mel said at the same time, Mel walking towards us, Kyle walking away.

"Kyle!" I yelled and he came over, with a curious look on his face.

"Okay, im going to do a little test and Mel, you listen." I instructed.

"Okay. First, Ian you say my name. Then Kyle you say my name." I said, for my little voice test.

"Oh..Um, alright.." Kyle said.

"Wanda, I love you." Ian said, grinning.

"Wanda, I love you more!" Kyle boomed grinning and laughing.

I giggled, "Okay, now say Sunny's name." I said.

"Sunny." Ian said with a smirk.

"Sunny." Kyle repeated, smiling adorably wide.

"See! Don't there voices sound the same, Mel!" I said, waving my hands in the air as I spoke.

Mel laughed, "Sure, they do Wanda." She said patting my back.

"Exactly." I huffed.

Kyle chuckled, "Whatever you say, Wanda." He said, ruffling my hair and walking away with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and grumbled as Ian laughed, and with a wave, Mel was off as well.

"So, done chores?" Ian said, gesturing to my, finished area of the crops.

"Yep." I grinned.

"Great, now we can have some alone time," He said, smiling.

Confusion entered my eyes, and before I knew it, Ian threw me over his shoulder laughing.

I squealed and giggled, as Ian kept me up for maybe 10 minutes.

_Finally,_ Ian let me down, chuckling.

"You big oaf!" I giggled, poking his chest.

He smirked, "Hey, i'm _your_ big oaf." He said with a wink, walking away slowly.

I blinked several times, confused. _What just happened? Oh, I know! Ian wants to leave me confused and swooning over him._

I scoffed and hopped up from my little spot and saw Ian talking to Jared laughing (In the kitchen). I laughed to myself and snuck up behind him.

I poked his waist, the area where he just happened to be ticklish.

Ian jumped up with a yelp, and everyone in the kitchen burst laughing, as I giggled quietly and Ian rolled his eyes.

When he saw it was me his eyes lit up joyfully.

"Wanda!" He exclaimed and I giggled and sprinted to my-our room.

His footsteps beat on the ground, with loud _thud thud thud_ noises.

I laughed grabbing my sides -while running- which ached from all my laughing.

Soon enough, (too soon, if you ask me) Ian caught me and started quite the war.

I flinched at the violent name but giggled as Ian tripped over a shoe.

"I'm gonna get ya Wanderer!" He laughed and I squealed running, tripping, and plopping onto the mattress.

"Wanda are you okay! I'm so sorry, I-I" Ian frantically waved his hands over my body, checking for any injuries.

I rolled my eyes, "Ian, i'm fine I landed on the mattress." I said, and he nodded slowly.

"If your sure," He joked.

I giggled and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his gently. Ian smiled against my lips, and hugged my waist pulling me closer.

"Hey! Ian, Wanda!" Jebs voice boomed and Ian glared at Jeb, who was now standing at the entrance of our room.

"What?" Ian snapped and I smacked him gently.

"Great job with the crops today kids, there going perfect. Its a perfect end to the day!" Jeb boomed and I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"It really is a perfect end to the day.." I murmured, hugging Ian again as Jeb left our room after we thanked him.

Ian chuckled, "Everyday is perfect with you, Wanda." He said, pressing his lips to mine, once again.

* * *

**Hey everyone :) Sorry this was short and in my opinion kinda bad :P**

**BUT, I decided on the next one. Im working on it right now. Its gonna be great, and where Wandas protective feisty side comes out.. To play ;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**:D Thanks amazing peoples.  
**


	4. Oh No, You Didn't!

**Hey guys! Enjoy this one where WANDA IS PREGNANT! :D and read the bottom in the end! PLEASE !**

**-Lily**

**Song for this chapter is : Strawberry Avalanche by Owlcity & A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez, for the makeover, and party and Thats Not My Name by the Ting Tings for the fight.

* * *

**

I strolled into the kitchen, smiling at Sunny and Kyle, who were in the corner, cuddled up together.

Todays a really special day in the caves. Its Sunny's birthday. Her own, and not just Jodi's. There was a chocolate cake I helped make, cookies, and brownies. We basically bought Sunny's favorite human things : Sweets, lemonade, and joy.

Sunny.. Sunny is really different. But all she wants is for everyone to be safe, and happy. For the world to be in peace. That may not be happening on the outside, but here in the caves it is.

I smiled, as Kyle stood up, and Ian came to me with a grin, wrapping his arm around my waist, and my bloating stomache. It still shocked me, that I had a little miracle, that Ian and I had created ourselves, inside me.

"Okay, everyone." Kyle boomed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing with knowing grins, evan Maggie who had taken a _slight_ liking towards Sunny and I. (After lots of words being exchanged.)

"Its time to go to the game room for Sunny's birthday." Kyle said, and we all cheered.

"Okay. So Sunny, you come with Wanda and I, and the rest of you go to the game room." Mel instructed, and everyone followed.

I wrapped my arm around Sunnys shoulder and led her to Mel and Jareds room.

"Okay, Sunny. Happy birthday! Here Mel and I are going to pamper you, and make you _even more_ beautiful!" I chimed and Sunny smiled tentivley.

"Oh come on, Sunny! This is going to be so much fun!" Mel said, happily.

We sat Sunny on a comfy chair Jamie had gotten on a raid. It was a giant circle on the ground and onc you sat in it, you sunk right in! Mel said its called a beanie bag chair. Anyways, since the rocks are so sharp here, we always set it on a mattress, so Sunny was right there.

Mel and I washed her hair. Sunnys hair is now still black but under her shoulders.

"So Sunny, how about a haircut?" Mel asked and Sunnys eyes widened.

"Oh come on Sunny it'll look great!" I said, trying to encourage the shy soul.

She wrung her hands slightly, "Okay." She sighed.

We squealed and Mel began. We had done _lots_ of research to give Sunny the **perfect** haircut!

After snipping, and combing Sunny was done with straight and sleek bangs on her forehead, with beach-wavy hair, going down past her neck, and stopping right about above her shoulders.

She looked gorgeous! We didn't let Sunny see tell we were done.

When we finished her makeup as well, she had eyeliner, and lipgloss only, since makeup really wasn't used around here.

**(a/n- I imagine Sunny as Vanessa Hudgens. Theres a pic of the hair on my profile!)**

We dressed Sunny in a tank top dress. The torso section being white, and the skirt section, grey. There was a pretty stripe of black, where the waist is, and we gave her black peep toe heels to wear. She was surprisingly good at walking in the shoes.. Well, better then me.

I laughed as Sunny grinned at herself in the mirror. She looked truly happy.

"So Sunny, we're ready to go back to the Game Room for the party, but first, my gift." Mel said, grinning and jumping over and around the bed.

She grabbed a box and handed it to Sunny.

"I saw it, and thought it would look cute with this outfit.." Mel said.

"But Melanie, you already got me a gift!" Sunny said, looking shocked, her pale glossy lips in a little 'o' .

Technically she was right. Mels gift to Sunny, was a pampering time with us 3, and a whole cute outfit.

I watched, amused as Mel frowned, and then grinned.

_Maybe a light bulb should've appeared over her head._

"Well, this _is_ part of your outfit, so smile and wear it!" She laughed.

Finally we shoved the makeup and hair supplies into a bag, shoved the bag into Mel's little pull closet, and left her room.

Mel covered Sunny's eyes as we walked to the Game Room.

"Okay, Sunny. Open in 1..2..3.." I said as we stood infront of the Game Room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNNY!" Everyone yelled. Kyle did a great job indimdating everyone into helping!

Sunnys eyes widened and she stumbled back from there loud voices, before grinning and launching herself into Kyle, who was infront of everyone.

When Sunny finally let go she smiled the biggest smile, I'd ever seen her smile.

"This is.. Beautiful. Thank you. Thank you so, so much!" She said, and I grinned as she looked around her eyes widening more and more each time.

The room was decorated beautifully, but simply. We threw confetti on the floor, weird shiny balloons in the air, and hung up little shining butterflies, which lit up the room, also placing flowers everywhere and anywhere to decorate.

The balloons were silver and **sapphire**, the exact colour of the O'shea brothers eyes. The butterflies, yellow, pink, baby blue, green, and they're just brilliant! The added such a beautiful glow to the slightly dark room. Sunny loved colours, so we did our best to bring as much of it as we could.

There was one huge table set with food, and chairs set around randomly. We were going to eat some snacks, then play these games we bought. After, we'd eat cake, and a carefully made cheese pizza.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a voice called my name behind me.

I turned around to see none other then Ian.

I grinned and ran up to him, and throwing myself into his arms as best I could while being pregnant.

I giggled and pulled away looking into his sapphire blue eyes, before laying a tender kiss on his lips.

I grinned and dragged Ian over to the snacks table.

"Come on, Ian i'm hungry!" I whined, and he chuckled and followed me.

I waddled up beside Sunny and Kyle.

"So, Sunny! Do you like your party?" I asked and she grinned.

"Are you kidding me! I love it!" She said, smiling widely again.

"Thanks so much sis!" Kyle boomed, wrapping me in a hug.

I giggled, as he ruffled my hair and looked at my stomache.

"Hey there little guy!" He said, and I laughed.

Everyone smiled, as Kyle and Ian debated about whether my baby would be a girl or boy.

I grinned and placed a cookie onto my plate, along with 2 brownies, a cupcake and a donut.

Ian got a slice of pie, and 2 drinks for us.

We laughed and ate, and everything was going great till Sharon burst into the game room, angry and fiery. She didn't hesitate or stop as she headed straight toward Kyle and Sunny, who were beside us, laughing and hugging.

Sharon stopped when she was infront of us all.

Jamie and Jared and Mel, were beside Ian and I, who were in the middle of them and Kyle and Sunny. **(a/n basically, there sitting in chairs in the order I wrote "Jamie, Jared Mel, Ian Wanda, Sunny and Kyle.) **

She glared at Kyle fiercly, madder then i'd ever seen her, or anyone.

"Whats going on here! Why in the _hell _would you throw a party for that.." She narrowed her eyes.

"For that _thing_!" She spat

"Sharo-" Mel tried, but Sharon interuppted her.

"No! You shut up, _cuz."_ Sharon angrily dragged the word out, saying it as if it was a bad thing. (cuz as in cousin.)

A sudden surge of anger went through me as Sharon turned to Sunny, her read hair moving with her.

"You have no right to be here!" She sneered at Sunny, jabbing a finger at the trembling girl.

"And neither do _you!" _She said glaring fiercly at me.

"All of you, are here to celebrate the day, that _she_ sucked a humans life from them! Whats wrong with you O'shea's! Falling for _wo_rms?It probably runs in the family, right? Im sure it does! Its stupid! Your all stupid for falling for there tricks!" She screeched.

"Just be quiet Sharon!" I snapped.

She scoffed, "You don't run this place you little worm, BITCH!"

I bit back my gasp and glared at her, "No. Say something about me, well then im capable of ignoring you. But you say something about my family and I will talk! You have no right, no right at _all_ to talk to any of these great people like this! Sunny and I haven't ever done anything wrong here! We haven't done anything to hurt anyone, or make them feel the way you make us feel!"

"So don't you **dare **ever talk to my family like that again! Because next time, your dealing with me!" I seethed glaring at her fiercly.

Sharon blinked, before letting out a screech and scurrying away.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see everyone, jaws dropped.

"What?" I said, feeling sorta insecure.

Jared finally broke out of his reverie and let out a cheer, "Go Wanda! WOO!" He hooted.

Everyone knocked out of there transe and joined Jared, clapping and cheering as my faced started matching tomatoes.

I giggled and buried my head into Ians shoulder, who just chuckled and kissed my head.

"That was great Wanda.." He murmured inside my hair.

I laughed and pulled away, to see Sunny, who had tears in her eyes.

Everyone was silent as I waddled over to her, placing my hand on her chin and bringing her head up.

"Sunny? Are you alright?" I asked nervously.

Suddenley she launched herself at me with swimmy eyes and a grin.

I let out a "oof!" And hugged her back.

She pulled away and smiled, "Wanda, that was so sweet. Thank you. I love you, and your truly family to me, the same way I am to you." She said sweetly and I smiled shocked.

"Oh Sunny.." I said patting her back and hugging her again.

"I love you too, sis." I said, cooeing at the end as she giggled.

Sunny pulled away as Kyle came pulling me into a large bear hug.

"That was awesome sis!" He trilled, chuckling and spinning me around gently, careful for the baby.

"Sure, Kyle." I giggled as he released me.

I looked down, and Kyle was quiet for a minute.

"Hey." He said seriously, his fingers under my chin, pushing my head up to see him.

"Thanks Wanda. Your a true sister to me as well." He said kissing my cheek. I grinned and embraced him again, then letting him hold Sunny.

Mel shreiked and launched herself at me the same way Sunny did.

We exchanged words and she kissed me cheek, letting Jared step forward.

"Wanda, that was amazing!" He said with a grin and pulling me into a hug.

I laughed, and thanked him, hugging him back.

"Wanda! You were awesome! Gosh, I think this is cause of the pregnancy, but still it was so awesome! You were all 'Hey, girl this is _my _family and you can't say that!' and it was so so so awesome!" Jamie rambled, hugging me tightly.

I giggled and ruffled his dark curls.

"Thanks Jamie." I murmured, giving him a kiss.

After, Jeb, Lily, Andy, Trudy, Greg, and many others, embraced me and let me know how awesome I was, I decided to put a end to it.

"Okay everyone! How about a game now!" I said and everyone cheered.

We played a few silly games, and even one game of soccer (Sunny and I watching) before we finally decided to cut the cake.

The cake was amazing, but of course ; We didn't make it!

We got it from a bakery, and boy was that _hell._

But thats another story, for another time ;)

The cake is 5 layers, orange with white polka dots on the top sides, and daisies on the sides. It just _screamed_ Sunny!

**(a/n this cake is AMAZING! YOU HAVE TO SEE IT! link on my profile!) **

We were planning eating what we could of the cake (there are a lot of us, after all) and then, serving leftovers or even giving it to Burns and Nates gang.

We sang happy birthday to Sunny, and ate the cake which was d-e-l-i-c-i-o-u-s!

I had two slices! It was basically vanilla sponecake inside, with vanilla frosting and it was brilliant! The best part was the Sunny, and everyone else adored it!

I guess Mel and I did a good job choosing it!

I laughed as Mel winked to me from the corner, helping Jamie cut a slice.

"Okay, presents!" Trudy called out and we all gathered around Sunny and her presents, eating our cake.

Sunny looked at Mel and smiled.

"First of all, thank you Mel, for this cute, pretty headband and the outfit, and the pampering and just all of it!" She said, hugging Mel again who just grinned.

We wrapped all of them the same, since there wasn't enough time to get more then one.

Sunny opened mine first.

She squealed when she saw it.

"Oh Wanda! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, pulling me into a hug.

I had gotten Sunny three simple things.

One was a necklace, a simple beaded one that trailed a bit long with emerald coloured beads. The second was a package of Sunny's favorite chocolate. Many people groaning seeing it, since they had probably gotten her the same thing. And the third, was a frame with a picture.

The frame, had two slots in it, which meant two pictures could go. One was a picture of Sunny and Kyle, cuddled up staring into each others eyes.

And the second was a picture of, Mel, Sunny and I. They were really great and sweet.

I giggled, and said, "No problem, Sunny. Happy, happy birthday."

Next was Jeb!

Jeb got her, a cute little teddy bear that she adored! She named it Blaire.

Jared was next, and he got her a scrapbook. Sunny adored it, and admired it for almost an hour!

Maggie got Sunny a dictionary, but Sunny seemed pretty pleased with it so we let it go.

Many gifts later, Sunny picked up the last one.

Kyles.

Kyle sighed, "I can't believe I was last. She picked randomly too!" He ranted. I patted his back gently.

"Well its your turn now bud." Ian said, and Kyle grinned, almost bouncing up and down waiting for Sunny to open it.

Sunny finally opened it, and it was a Jewelry box.

Sunny, not knowing that, opened the box with a confused frown, and gasped at what she saw.

When Sunny threw herself at Kyle everyone took the time to look at the gift.

I burst into giggles, along with everyone else at the cuteness of the gift.

The box was blue and had the words _Tiffany & Co_ printed on. I don't know who this Tiffany is, but her jewelry is wonderful!

**(Go on my profile to see it. Your gonna have to scroll down for "The Host Links.")**

Inside was a silver charm bracelet, little silver links all connected. On it was a gorgeous charm. It was a daisy charm. In the centre, was a small gorgeous diamond, with yellow and white surrounding it, making it look like a daisy. The whole charm was rimmed with silver, and absolutely perfect for Sunny.

"But Kyle! How did you get this?" Sunny asked, with wide eyes.

"Wanda came with me, when I chose it Sunny." Kyle said with a cheeky grin.

Sunny thanked us and Kyle, we laughed, had fun, and joked around.

Just like a true family.

Because really. Thats what we are.

* * *

**AWEH. Next time On : Hey Soul Sister ; * Que suspenseful music***

**The revelation of what happened, when buying Sunny's birthday cake. DUHN DUHN DUUUUHHNNN! **


	5. Important!

_Hey guys! So I'm sorry if you're disappointed that this isn't a chapter! But I have a quick few important things to say!_

_I changed my penname! I was previously _HappyKitty95_, and I am now _r-cklessly_ which is my weird chopped of version of recklessly, which was taken._

_I also changed my avatar, so sorry for any confusion as to who I was! _

_Secondly! I have a new possible story in the works. Only hints I'm giving is that it is a Twilight story, and is Seth/OC but features all of the pack,_

_and is very light-hearted and funny. Most of you will enjoy it, hopefully! _

_That's basically it. Don't kill me for not updating! Story statuses:_

LGML;_ Next chapter is **COMING SOON**, I swear. It's a big dramatic one, so prepare yourselves._

Hey, Soul Sister_!; I have some plans for this story. I may be re-writing it, I'm not sure yet. _

Running From Tomorrow_; As much as I adored this story, I'll admit that it was written in a rush. I was emotional and poured out my feelings into a one-shot. But people seemed to like it, so there may be be a follow up one shot, due to popular request._

Twilight: Truth or Dare_; Being either rewritten, or_** DELETED.**_ It's up to the reviewers. Let me know! _


End file.
